GUMI Project 10
by GummyGumiMoi
Summary: GUMI is a robot built for social observations between teenagers. Being a typical High School teenager, she can barely comprehend what she is. But, like a lot of fan-fictions, she falls victim of a love triangle. Can she survive this crappily designed story? Does this author read too much anime? Is this just your typical shoujo-manga type story? Find out! R&R! Yuma/Gumi/Len


**Hey guys! This is my first story, so please don't be too judgy or mean! Please? Anyways, I would also like to ask if you'd criticize my work so that I could get better at writing. And please review my story! Also, there may be some grammar mistakes in here, but I don't know. I tried my hardest editing. **

**I don't own VOCALOID or anything mentioned on here that I don't own as well.**

* * *

(~Normal POV~)

Her eyes flickered open to shine her metallic blue eyes to the laboratory. She looked around the large room to see various test-tubes and beakers filled with red and other assortments of liquids, freezers that were locked tight and multiple computers. There also was a chalkboard nearby with the words Genetic Utility for Multiplying Intelligence

A slight beeping noise echoed inside the larger tube, which was horizontal, where She laid in. A few tubes stuck from her body and into the metallic craters of the tube. There was a strange liquid that wasn't H2O, which half her bare body was submerged under.

A man with raven black hair walked closer to her, his eyes downcast and brown. When he smirked, the ends of his mouth wrinkled under his cheek. She stared back at him, and touched her hand against the glass of the tube.

The strange man moved his mouth, making no noise. The girl mushed her ear against the glass, trying to hear. But there was no sound.

Then another man with purple hair pulled into a feminine ponytail appeared next to the black haired man. He pushed a button and the glass pulled apart into the metallic systematic tube she sat in.

Getting out of the tube, the girls body wobbled a bit, like a child ready to take his first steps. The purple man gave her his white lab coat to cover her bare body.

"Get her some clothes!" The man called towards a woman in a similar white coat. She rushed out of the laboratory, leaving her clip-board and pencil on the desk she was sitting in. The man looked back down at her with a kind smile that glowered with succession, "Can you speak?"

The girl pulled a strand of green hair out off her face before opening her mouth, "Yes."

"What name were you given?"

"GUMI." The girl smiled, pointing to a chalkboard. The purple man smiled.

"Very good, GUMI. And I will be your teacher for a while. My name is...

(~Gumi's POV~)

"Gumi! Wake up!" A ruler slammed down on my desk. I jolted my head up and looked around, only seeing the usual classroom. And a usual classroom means usual students snickering at me. I blushed and hid my face in my textbook.

"As I was saying, in E.C. 609, Margarita Blankheim was responsible for the mass murder of Toragay, Elphegort, and you need to write these in your notes because we will be testing on this..." The teacher rambled.

Almost everyone in the class zoned out. A few people were doodling, some were passing notes around, others were taking notes. I was sleeping, at least until Miss Megurine woke me up.

The annoying buzzing of the bell rung through my ears as I sat up straight in my seat. I packed away my school laptop in its bleak, black case and scurried out of the classroom before the other students, so I wouldn't get caught in the brambles of crowds that would follow.

This school was bleak, like my laptops case. The uniforms we wore were dark grey and the hallways were grey and beige. It was average, other than the fact we had laptops. Our school budget rose last year, and it was decided that we would go paperless.

I scurried up stairs, and through halls towards my next class, an elective. Otherwise known as Creative Writing. My hands and imagination are decently gifted enough, I might as well release all my thoughts on a document.

I crawled into in this lonesome classroom, save for a few girls. There were about 10 people, at the most. The seat I sat in was by the window, yay for me. And I can look outside, a direct view towards the football field. I stared at the sweaty jocks, who were warming up for their class, Team Sporting.

I pulled open my laptop, almost a half a minute later, and set up a Pages Document(An Apple Macbook App). I started plotting out and setting up a new story line.

The next moment, I heard footsteps come closer, then a desk chair being pulled away, then a laptop being set on the desk. I looked up for a second, and saw the cutest boy ever.

His blonde hair was silky and long, and pulled into a short feminine ponytail. His eyes were shining and swept like ocean waves. His skin looked like soft porcelain. I unintentionally lifted my hand up and touched his cheek, which in turn gleamed with flustering heat and pink.

"W-What are you doing!?" He stammered, surprise filling up his eyes. I pulled my hand back, my face heating up with a blush as well.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered back. A few girls looked over at the boy, seeing he was the only male in class. I blushed a little harder, and resumed typing my newest story.

The bell buzzed once again, signaling the start of class. A male teacher with bright blue hair walked in, wearing a scarf, "My name is Mr. Shion, but please call me Kaito, since as writers, we are friends!" He smiled.

This is going to be a long year.


End file.
